


Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

by thewightknight



Series: Reconcilable Differences [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hair Kink, Uncomfortable Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull asks Zaryn what the attraction is for her with Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bull/Blackwall banter.

“I wouldn’t’ have thought it’d be your thing, boss.”

“What thing?”

“The broody thing.”

“Who’s broody?”

“Your Warden.”

“He ain’t broody.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Well if it isn’t the not broody thing, what’s the attraction?”

“Have ya seen how much hair he has?”

“Um…”

“I mean, most humans look like nugs once ya get their clothes off. All that bare pink skin.”

“Ooookay.”

“And with that beard and all it got me wonderin’, how hairy is everythin’ else? I mean, chest hair, that’s gotta be a thing, but does he have any on his back? How about his ass? I hadda find out. The rest kinda just happened.”

“A little too much information there, boss.”

“Well, yer the one that brought it up.”

“Shutting up now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's Zaryn](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/130996764738/cute-little-carta-fixer-when-she-stops-smiling), if you want a face to go with the fic.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
